Socorro and Miguel
by Toons Girl
Summary: Eleven-year-old Socorro never knew how her brother died. Nor did she know about the old music ban and Ernesto De La Cruz. When she gets kidnapped by ghosts who want revenge against Papa Hector and Miguel, Socorro learns about her family's troubled past while trying to get home. Rated T for sensitive topics and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Okay this is another Coco story that I have been writing. I was inspired by this after reading a couple of stories where Miguel dies and is reunited with the deceased Riveras. I read two that showed Miguel dying for trying to save his sister so it got me thinking 'How would Socorro feel about that? Would she miss him? Would she blame herself for what happened? Would her family still be grieving?' I am hesitant to post this story up because the death of a child is a very sensitive topic. Adults got to do much with their life but children haven't. **

**WARNING: The story is rated M for sensitive themes (death of a child, kidnapping, and curses), and violence. **

**Read with caution.**

**Prologue**

Whenever someone asked me if I had any hermanos o hermanas, I always answered 'No, I am an only child.'

However, it wasn't always like that.

You see, when I was a toddler, I had a brother-a big brother, named Miguel.

Everybody loved him because he was so much fun!

Every day, he would always play his guitar and sing songs for me and my family. Every night, Miguel would always sing lullabies to me and my primos, Manny and Benny before bedtime.

Then when I was almost three years old, he vanished.

I don't know remember what happened.

All I recalled was running down the street. Miguel and I were playing a fun chasing game. I took running but then, I felt my brother pushing me off the road so quickly.

I rolled into the grass and was picked up by my cousin, Rosa. Then I heard a crash that sounded so scary. When I looked at the source of the crash, my cousin shield my eyes, while carrying me inside the house. Where's Miguel? Why did he stop chasing me?

It was so strange. I was left at home with my Abuelito and Abuelita while everybody else was at the doctor's. Where was Miguel?

When I asked my Mama and Papa, about him, they gave me that strange sad look and said he went away. I asked them when was he coming back, they stayed silent. Mama just shook her head and cried while Papa held her.

My abuelita took me aside and explained gently to me that Miguel couldn't be with us anymore. He's with our ancestors in a paradise. Anyone who goes there cannot come back home.

I didn't understand what she meant by that, but all I know was that Miguel was gone. I remembered feeling so sad that I cried. It wasn't fair-why did he have to leave?

Why did he disappear so suddenly?

I was told that Miguel would visit us once a year every November 2nd.

His photo is on the ofrenda and I do leave him stuff but I never see him. Does he see me? If I could see him, I could ask Miguel questions that no one would answer:

Where did you go? Why did you leave?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias, Rosita!" Héctor smiled at his niece. "Dinner was so great, I couldn't finish my seventh tamale!"

"Neither can I," Victoria smirked.

"I think I ate too much," Imelda groaned. She knew having a fourth tamale was a mistake but she didn't want to hurt Rosita's feelings.

"Oh you know I am not satisfied until everyone's tummies are full!" Rosita beamed.

One skeleton, way younger than the others, just sat there poking at his food.

"Miguel, you haven't touched your dinner!" Julio frowned. He knew his great grandson was not a picky eater.

"No tengo hombre," the teen muttered.

"Miguel what's wrong?" Imelda asked.

"Nada."

"Are you sure?" Hector questioned.

"Si."

"Come on Miguel, eat," Victoria insisted, thinking her grand nephew was having teen problems. "These tamales are fresh!"

"Now now Victoria," Mama Coco gently scolded. "We can't force him to eat."

"May I be excused?" Miguel asked softly.

"Don't you want dessert?" Felipe asked excitedly. "It's pan du leche!"

"Muy delicioso!" Óscar added. If he still had a tongue, he would lick his lips.

Miguel shook his head.

"Si, mijo you may be excused," Mama Coco said sympathetically.

Imelda and Hector shared a worried look.  
Something was wrong with thier tataranieto.  
The family shared sad looks as they watched the fourteen and a half year old walk to the living room.

Miguel reclined in a chair, which was at the far end of the living room, feeling like a sack of potatoes. The boy's mind drifted back to his first day in the Land of the Dead. Everybody at the Family Departures and Arrivals Department was shocked and saddened to see "the living boy" back so soon! Too soon. He remembered feeling scared. Not because of the skeletons but because he dreaded of what his deceased family will think when they see him again. When Papa Hector and Mama Imelda came to pick him up, instead of being mad like he feared, they pulled him into a hug and broke down sobbing.

His visits to his living family were hard for him. The boy didn't know which was worse-his mother crying every time tried playing "Proud Corazon" on the piano, Rosa yelling at his photo for dying on her and Abel, or his sister asking his whereabouts and why she can't see him. Seeing his Abuelita weeping for him every time she looked at his picture, also broke his heart. If he still had one, it would break.

He was snapped back into reality when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Oye chamaco!" Hector greeted. "Mind if I join you?" He took a seat next to the small skeleton.

"I don't want to talk about it," Miguel sighed turning away from the patriarch of the family.

"Miguel," Imelda said, taking a seat next to her boy. "Talking will help. I can tell something is bothering you now what is it?" Now the boy was sandwiched between the two adults.

"You wouldn't understand," the boy muttered.

"Try us," Hector encouraged him.

The rest of the family came into the living room and sat on a couch across from Miguel, Imelda, and Hector.

I...I died too young," the teen sighed sadly.

Signs of grief and sadness flashed through the rest of the family. Their metaphorical hearts sank, as soon as they heard 'died too young.'

"You are not the only one," Hector assured him. "I died young too!"

"Yo tambien!" Victoria added. "I am just the third youngest here."

"Si, but at least you two died as an adults!" The boy argued. "You were married, had a kid, and did grown up stuff before you got murdered!" He started to raise his voice. "I never got to grow up!"

The patriarch and matriarch cringed at their tataranieto's outburst. The car accident was tragic but what was tragic was that he never got to grow up like Socorro and his cousins.

"Oh but Miguel, you have grown up in so many ways!" Imelda stated, firmly and gently. "Maybe not physically, but mentally, you have!"

"How?" Miguel asked, skeptically.

"Well...Imelda thought out loud. "When you were younger, you used to not care about your family or anything else except for Ernesto De La Crap-er, Cruz!" Hector gave her a stern look that made Imelda wince. She remembered their talk about how she shouldn't swear in front of their boy. "But since you brought my husband and music back into my after-life, family has become your main focus!"

"Si," Mama Coco added, eagerly. "You brought the whole family together again-everybody's proud of you!"

"Not everybody," the boy grumbled sourly.

"Who wouldn't be proud of you!?" Julio asked, incredulously.

"The living family."

"Why wouldn't they be proud of you?" Rosita prodded.

"I feel they are mad at me for dying!" The teen responded. He breathed another sad sigh and his shoulders sank. "I don't blame them. I feel guilty for that."

"Don't say that, nobody is mad at you for your early death!" Hèctor exclaimed.

"Nobody is mad at you for dying at all!" Imelda shook her head. "They would never think such a thing!"

"How do you know that?" Miguel challenged them.

"I know that my sister always keeps your photo on the ofrenda," Victoria spoke. "She always talks about you!"

"Abel always leaves you candy skeletons as your offering!" Julio quickly added.

"He does? Uh….," the twins squeaked, their voices two octaves higher. They thought those pieces of candy were for them, not Miguel! They wondered if anyone knew they had been hiding bags of them underneath their beds.

"Rosa always talks to your photo!" Rosita spoke, cheerfully. "She always has a lot of things to say!"

"Si, how angry she is at you for dying so early-"

Felipe!" Julio angirly, nudged them.

"Oops!"

"That is what I am afraid of." the child sighed again. "I failed her as a cousin."

"You didn't fail anyone! Baby Coco always asks about you!" Mama Coco pointed out.

"Si, she asks questions like 'Where is Miguel? Why can't I see him? When-'"

Coco elbowed Oscar in the ribs to shut up. She gave her sheepish uncle a death glare.

The mention of his sister filled the boy with a bittersweet feeling. Happy that his sister asks about him. Sad, that he couldn't tell her that although she can't see him, he can see her. Out of all his living family, he missed Socorro the most. He missed singing nursery rhymes to her. "Why can't I be there for her-why can't I be there for my family? I failed them! What if they hate me for that?"

"Miguel, nobody hates you!" Imelda spoke gently.

"Stop saying that!"

Miguel, I know things seem hard right now, but they really do miss you!" Hector addressed.

"No, they don't!" The child bellowed. "They stopped loving me because I left them too soon! You don't understand! None of you do!" He jumped off from the couch and ran upstairs.

"Miguel wait!" Imelda called desperately.

"Let him go Imelda," Hector whispered. It's no use to try to talk to Miguel, especially when he is in this mood. There was an awkward moment of silence. Nobody knew what to say-they always knew how to console Miguel but not this time.

"...Was that teen angst?" Felipe asked awkwardly.

"No, that is a boy being ungrateful!" Victoria grumbled.

"No, I think it is something else," Rosita shook her head, sadly. "Guilt or heartache."

Julio turned to the uncles. "Must you two comment on Rosa or Socorro?"

"We were trying to be truthful," Felipe shrugged.

"Besides, we thought Miguel knew that Rosa was speaking out of heartbreak," Oscar answered, shamefully.

"Well apparently, he didn't!" Victoria snapped.

"Why can't I get to my chamaco?" Hector moaned, putting his skull in his hands. "What made him snap? Did I say something wrong?" His wife rubbed his spine in circular motions which gave him a warm feeling.

"No mi amor, you said the right things!" Imelda soothes him. "Nothing I said had an effect on him."

"I have a feeling he doesn't believe us," Mama Coco said, sadly. "Or that he wants to, but something is holding him back."

"What do we do?" Julio wondered, worriedly. "Miguel can't mope forever!"

"We just have to remind Miguel how much the whole family loves him-both the living and the deceased," Imelda replied, gloomily.

"And hopefully, he will see that the family doesn't think less of him for his death," Hector added, wistfully.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Socorro was playing music with her cousins in Santa Cecilia. She is now eleven years old, with medium length hair, like her mother's. She wears a blue headband which matches her skirt. She wears a white short sleeve shirt with pink floral designs. Like the rest of the Rivera family, she wears the Rivera brown shoes.

The plaza has been renamed from De La Cruz Plaza to the Rivera Plaza. Enrique felt that the plaza should have been given a different name because he believed that the plaza belonged to every musician-not just the Riveras. Usually it was the whole family that would be performing their music but today, only the Rivera children would be playing. The adults have to finish the last minute shoe orders for Dia Los Muertos was coming up soon. Besides, someone had to also manage the Hector Rivera museum.

Socorro and her cousins have just finished their warm ups. Abel still played the accordion, his wife, Flora is a guitarist, Rosa was the violinist, Manny and Benny play the trumpets, and Socorro is a singer.

"What song should we play today?" Abel asked his wife and cousins.

"My Proud Corazón!" Socorro beamed.

Flora sighed and ran her fingers through her long sandy brown loose curls. Rosa and the boys looked like they were about to cry.

"Oh chiquita, yo no se…," Rosa's voice broke.

"Por que? Por favor…?"

"That song is too upsetting for any of us to play, Socorro!" Rosa barked.

"Let's pick a different song!" Manny suggested.

"Si!" Benny nodded.

"How about Somewhere Over the Rainbow?" Coco finally asked, after pondering for another song.

"Sure!" Flora and the boys nodded, after thinking for a bit.

Rosa still didn't look so pleased.

"I don't know, you guys. This was the last song Miguel sang before he...crossed the marigold bridge."

"I know, but it is less painful to sing than the other songs because Miguel didn't write this number," Abel explained softly. "It was from an American classic movie."

Once they had the audience's attention, the Rivera children began to play their instruments.

Socorro took a deep breath before vocalizing her notes.

" Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh, why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh, why can't I?"

When the song ended, the crowd broke into an applause.

"Fantastico Riveras!" a woman shouted.

One man, in a mariachi blue suit, that was in the front row, made eye contact with Socorro.

"Your brother would be very proud of you!"

The little girl's heart swelled up with joy, at the man's praise. Her cousins agreed with him.

"...And here is the man, Hector Rivera, that wrote your poems, that later became songs, not just Remember Me!" the tour guide lady explained. People were taking photos of the Hector Rivera museum that Enrique and Berto host while their Mama handles the shoe shop.

"That's right!" Enrique notes. "He wrote Un Poco Loco to his wife, Imelda to express his love to her!"

"The only song he wrote for the world was The World Es Mi Familia," Berto added. Actually that song was written for Ernesto to perform for the world but Berto was not telling them that. The whole family had agreed to never never ever speak of that evil man that killed their beloved Papa Hector and made Mama Imelda and Mama Coco suffer for a century!

Little did everybody know that someone was spying on them, from around the corner. That person was in a trench coat, wearing sunglasses, and a hat.

"Oh you Riveras, think you have it so easy!" the disguised figure whispered bitterly. The voice was of a young woman. "You have the whole town pity you for your son while my brother died in jail!" She took a deep breath to calm her herself. The figure didn't want to cause a scene or else she'd be spotted. "But I will have my revenge! You will pay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, it was Dia De Los Muertos.

The family was preparing everything for the holiday. Luisa was tossing the marigold petals onto the ground. She made sure the path was straight thus thier ancestors won't lost.

Enrique, Berto, and Abel were moving the table into the courtyard.

Tia Gloria and Tia Carmen were cooking the food in the kitchen.

Rosa and Flora were checking that the photos were staying upright on the ofrenda. Rosa scowled at one of her deceased primo. She didn't want to be mad at him, but she felt as if he abandoned her.

"Rosa, are you okay?"

"Si, Flora," the 25-year-old responded, in an unconvincing way.

Her sister-in-law looked between her and the photo of Miguel. Unlike Rosa, Flora felt sadness washing over her. She remembered Miguel as the boy who was the junior groomsman in her and Abel's wedding. He was also their wedding singer who sang a song dedicated to them (L'Amour). (It was also the first time that the Riveras had played music in a wedding).

"You can't be mad at him," she finally spoke.

Rosa whipped her head around.

"Que!?"

"What happened to him, wasn't his fault," Flora explained, sadly. "He was trying to save Socorro from that car!"

"Why did he have to be run over?" Rosa questioned bitterly. She blinked her eyes thus tears wouldn't cascade. "Couldn't he move out of the freaking way? Didn't he care about how we would have feel? Or how I would feel?"

"Rosa, por favor!" Flora pleaded. It's a good thing Miguel is not here yet. The last thing she wanted was her sister-in-law to do was disrespect the dead. "This anger of yours is not good!"

"Well neither was that car crash!" the girl retorted.

"Girls, girls!" Abuelita shouted, as she rushed into the ofrenda room. "What is all the fighting? You're supposed to be getting ready for the holiday!"

"Lo siento, Abuelita," the women murmured.

"This holiday is about remembering the good memories of our ancestors. We don't talk about how they passed away," Abuelita emphasized. Her heart sank when her eyes landed on her grandson's picture. "This family has gone through too many tragedies," her voice broke. "First your great-great grandparents and now…Miguelito. They wouldn't want to be reminded of their deaths thus we keep it quiet. And I don't want to upset your Tio Enrique and Tia Luisa. Comprehende chicas?"

The girls nodded, feeling ashamed.

"Bueno," Abuelita nodded. "Now go and help the men in the courtyard!"

Meanwhile, Socorro was wandering around the courtyard. She's the only girl that hasn't been assigned a task.

All day, the girl had been asking if anybody needed assistance. But her family seemed to have everything under control. She sighed and crossed her arms. The eleven-year-old feels restless and if she didn't find something to do, she would explode! Then the girl saw her grandfather coming out of the courtyard (to gather one more chair). Perhaps he would need her help!

"Abuelito!"

"Ah, que pasa, Baby Coco?"

"I'm bored!" the kid whined. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh gracias but your father, Tio Berto and Abel are already helping me," Franco responded. "Besides, everything is all set up at the courtyard!"

The girl looked down on the ground, disappointed.

Her grandfather thought of what she could do. Something that his wife, who was always supervising, possibly overlooked.

"I know!" The old man perked up. "See if you can help Manny and Benny place the offerings on the ofrenda. Those two boys are so forgetful! Would you do that for me?"

"Okay!" Socorro beamed. Finally, something to do!

Later, the girl entered the ofrenda room and saw two boys about fourteen, adding food and gifts on the ofrenda.

"Hola Benny and Manny! Can I help?"

"No, gracias, prima," Benny answered, placing Mama Imelda's favorite sauce next to her photo. He had to be on a footstool to reach her. "We're good." He places Hector's favorite dish on the other side. "Manny, give me sugar skulls!" He had his hand out, but no one handed him the candy. "Manny?" He turned to see his twin shifting his feet awkwardly.

"I um...forgot to buy the sugar skulls."

"Que!?" Benny cried. "Oh no! What are we going to do? Abuelita is going to kill us! How could you forget?"

"Homework from school!" Manny barked.

"Yo tambien but at least I found time to-"

"Por favor guys," Socorro pleaded. "Don't fight! Why don't I go and buy the sugar skulls?"

The boys stared at her as if a daisy grew out of her head.

"I don't know…," Benny trailed off.

"The candy shop is a bit far," Manny added.

"It's not too far for me!" Socorro insisted. "I am not doing anything and I have my own money to buy them! Besides, Abuelito said to help you two, so let me help you! Por favor?"

The boys thought about this idea.

"Well...okay!" they nodded. "But be back quick before sundown!"

"Got it!" their cousin promised before leaving the family home.

* * *

Despite the candy store being full of customers , the young Rivera managed to buy the sugar skulls. After bidding the clerk goodbye, she headed home. The girl was humming Proud Corazon, when she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. The child turned around was faced with a girl, about 18, with red hair and black glasses.

"Hola, chica," the older girl greeted. Her smile was a bit wide for someone to be friendly. "I have lost my dog and I can't find him anywhere! Can you help me

find him?"

Socorro was unsure about this woman. She didn't know this woman quite well and she had to get back home. But her parents had taught her to always be kind and help those in need. And she didn't want to be rude.

"Si, I will help you find your dog. What does he look like?"

"Oh he is a xolo!" The young woman responded. She took Socorro's hand. "Come, last time I saw him, he was in the graveyard!"

The girl allowed the woman to lead the way, unaware of the danger that would be bestowed upon her.

* * *

When they reached the cemetery, Socorro immediately started looking around the gravestones. The place was crowded, already full of people who had come to put offerings on their deceased families' graves. The girls had spent thirty minutes searching and there seemed to be no sign of the woman's pet.

"Are you sure your dog is here?" The girl asked, as she looked behind one gravestone. It was the 37th one she checked.

"Oh yes, he should be here!" the woman said hesitantly.

Before Socorro could ask her why her dog would be missing in the graveyard, the woman led her to an area that was a bit far from other families.

The child was led to a gravestone that displayed a picture of a 16 year old boy with black spikes hair and a pierced lip. There were marigold flowers and Gatorade bottles laid around the grave. The headstone read

_Marco Gomez 1994-2024_

"This is my brother," the young woman spoke sadly.

Coco felt a pang of sadness squeezing her heart. An image of Miguel flashed through her mind.

"I know how that feels."

"Si…" the young woman said strangely. "He was a good boy."

Socorro looked up to the sky and gasped that the sun was setting.

"Oh no, I have to go!"

"But wait, we haven't find my dog yet!" The woman said, gripping the young girl's arm.

"I am sorry but I promised my family I'd be home before sundown!" Socorro explained, in a sad tone. She felt bad for leaving the woman but she had to get home quick before her family begins to worry.

At first, the woman looked peeved. But then she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh very well," she responded calmly. "I can ask the cops for help. But before you go, have a drink from my brother's grave. You must be thirsty from all that running around!"

A flicker of fear flashed on the little girl's eyes. Abuelita had warned her to never ever take objects from people's graves.

"No gracias!"

"Oh come on!" The young woman insisted. She pushed the child by the shoulders toward one Gatorade bottle. It was red. "Surely, you must be extremely thirsty. And it would be a long journey home for you."

Socorro admit that a drink would be nice. But she stood her ground.

"No, if I drank it, I will be cursed!"

"Oh you don't believe that, do you?"

Coco nodded. Who wouldn't?

"Mira," the strange lady sighed. "Even if that was true, you won't be cursed. Before my brother died, he gave everybody permission to drink from his Gatorades because he likes to share them with everyone. So go ahead and take a sip. You won't be cursed."

Feeling assured that nothing bad would happen, the girl smiled. Maybe the woman was right. One drink won't hurt!

Thus Socorro picked up the red Gatorade. She didn't notice a few marigold petals on the ground, glowing beneath her feet.

The girl put the bottle to her lips and drank it. She savored every drop, not noticing the dark look on the woman's face.

After Socorro finished her drink, she gasped, dropping the bottle to the ground.

"I feel strange," she murmured. She put her hand over her heart. When she did, she gasped. The girl's hand almost went through her chest-as if she was transparent! "What's happening to me?" Then she felt a pair of bony hands grabbing her from behind. The girl screamed. Before she could kick, Socorro was quickly, tossed into a big brown sack and tied up tight! Now, she can't get out! No matter how many times she kicked and screamed.

The person that threw her in, was a skeleton. He looked to the woman who had just taken a sip from one of his Gatorades. Like Socorro, the woman was an incomplete spirit!

"Gracias, Margarita."

"De nada, brother," the woman smiled evilly. "That girl was so easy to fool! Easy as pie!"

"Come my dear sister, we must go to De La Cruz!" The skeleton said. "and I know how to do that without going through those pesky security guards!" He took out two red stars and threw them down on the ground. There was a big booming sound. The red dust dissolved. The boy skeleton, the woman, and their victim had disappeared into thin air!


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes later, skeletons have crossed the marigold bridge to visit their live families. One of these families was the Rivera family. They crossed the marigold bridge and stepped into their old town, starting with Papa Hector followed by Mama Imelda.

"Ah, Santa Cecilia! How much I miss you!" the musician shouted, as he threw his hands up in the air. He breathed in the familiar autumn wife stood next to him.

"You say that every year!" She elbowed him playfully. Even though this had been his eighth time in Santa Cecilia, Hector always feels thrilled as if it were his first time.

"That's because it's true!" He rubbed his elbow, sheepishly. Long ago, he was denied from visiting his family due to not having his photo on the ofrenda. His family thought he had abandoned them when actually, he was murdered by his former friend. If it hadn't been Coco keeping his memory alive and Miguel clearing up the misunderstanding, he would have died again! Now that Hector has been accepted back into the family, he can cross the bridge. And he didn't have to dress up as Frida Kahlo!

Coco, Julio, Rosita, and Victoria were scanning around the cemetery.

"I like to think of Santa Cecilia as my second home," Coco smiled.

"Yo tambien!" Julio nodded.

"If only we can come whenever we want to!" Oscar said as he and Felipe observed offerings by people's ofrendas. "I hope we get to our ofrenda soon because I am so hungry!"

"I agree with you dear brother," Felipe commented. "Fireworks hurt my ears!"

"We don't have any ears."

"Well the fireworks still hurt my hearing anyway!"

Another sound of fireworks splashed in the sky, loudly. It was so loud that it caused Felipe and Oscar to cover where their ears used to be. They nearly tripped over a plate of fish tacos on someone's ofrenda. A short skeleton man with a black mustache and glasses snatched the fish tacos away.

"Get away from my tacos, morons! Can't you read the sign? It says for Luis!"

The twins smiled sheepishly and quickly stood up.

"I am so sorry, senor!" Imelda quickly said, as she and Hector came up to the twins. "My brothers can be clumsy sometimes."

("Hey!" her brothers cried.)

Luis stared closely at her husband. He stared at the musician for so long that Hector felt nervous. Imelda was was about to hit that weird man with her boot before he spoke.

"Hey you're that Hector Rivera, right?"

"Who wants to know?" the musician asked Luis, suspiciously.

The old skeleton paused wondering whether or not to tell him.

"Rumor has it one of the Riveras went to a gravesite that is on the hill far from here!" He spoke in a spooky tone. "They stole something from that grave...and never came back!"

Hector and Imelda shared a side glance, nervously. They weren't sure what to make of that man's strange message.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" the shoemaker snapped. She knew that nobody in her family would dare to steal from the dead. Especially after Miguel's incident 11 years ago.

"No joke, Dona," Luis shook his head. He waved his arms very dramatically. "But one of the children wandered off into the grave and never came back!"

"Okay, I think you have too much to drink!" Hector barked. He didn't like what this crazy man was saying about one of his living descendants. "Come on mi amor." He escorted his wife away from the man. Imelda motioned her brothers to come, who were more than happy to obey. That Luis guy was creeping them out!

"Donde esta Miguel?" Imelda asked after the family gathered around.

"I'll go and get him!" Coco said as she dashed to the place where she knew he would be. Her husband tagged after her.

* * *

Miguel was sitting on the grass by his gravestone, which read

_Miguel Rivera_

_Our loving young musician and family boy_

_Born September 23, 2004-Died August 19 2020_

His dog, Dante, laid on the ground next to him, whimpering.

"Don't be sad, Dante," Miguel said kindly, rubbing his pet's head. "It wasn't your fault that you couldn't protect me. You were in the Land of the Dead, when the...accident...happened." His voice broke a little and felt his eyes water a little. He quickly rubbed his glass eyes.

"I am not sad that I died! I am just devastated that I left my family too soon!"

Dante still made whining sounds but Miguel continue to rub his head.

"Dante, even if you were there, I still would have gone out into the street and save my sister. I wouldn't forgive myself if **she** were the one that got killed!"

He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. He glanced up to see Papa Julio and Mama Coco.

"Hey Miguel," Julio smiled. "Ready to see your family?"

The boy looked apprehensive. He wasn't sure if he wants to go anymore. He didn't think he could handle it: his mama and Abuelita weeping and his cousins being angry at him. Hector and Imelda had to coax him into coming. They told him that his parents still love him and do think about him. Miguel finally gave in when they said they'd take away his guitar if he doesn't go. He didn't complain on the way to the marigold bridge but he wasn't his usual cheerful self either. He had been silent and moody.

"Don't you want to see what your sister left you on the ofrenda?" Coco asked, kindly.

"Si," Julio brightened. "Perhaps she left you something special! Just like she always does every year!"

Miguel smiled a little. If he knew there was one person that always thought fondly of him, it was his sister. He enjoyed getting offerings from her, whether it was a drawing of him with a guitar or a Hershey's bar. She was also the one that sings his first song "Proud Corazon" to him when alone.

"All right," he grinned a little. "I'm ready."

"That's my boy!" Julio smiled, ruffling his heart affectionately.

"My wig's about to fall off!" the boy teased.

"Oh hush!" Coco smirked.

* * *

The living family gathered around in the courtyard, almost ready to start the holiday. Elena, Carmen, Gloria, Flora, and Rosa were making sure the food in the table looks presentable. Franco, Abel, and Berto, and Enrique were adding the finishing touches to the papel picados on a string inside their tent.

"Looks like everything is all set!" Abuelita said, feeling proud.

"Oh yeah!" Manny squeaked, as he shifted his feet nervously. "Just perfect!" He leaned very close to his twin's ear. "Is Socorro back yet?"

"No!" Benny whispered frantically back.

Manny groaned.

Elena frowned at hearing his groan.

"What that matter, boys?"

The twins quickly thought of an excuse.

"Since we're ready, let's start the holiday now!"

"Not yet!" Elena said firmly. "Not until the whole family is here!"

Right on cue, Luisa walked into the yard, carrying Papa Hector's guitar. It was perfectly tuned. She sat down on the chairs.

"Hola Tia Luisa!" the twins greeted her, sheepishly. "What song are you going to sing for our ancestors tonight?"

"Something I haven't heard in eight years," their aunt answered softly.

Before anyone could ask what song, Luisa strummed the strings.

"_Say that I'm crazy_

_Or call me a fool…,"_

Her husband stopped short, knowing the tune so well. The song that makes his heart clench.

"_But last night it seemed _

_That I dreamed about you_

_When I opened my mouth, what came out was a song_

_And you knew every word and we all sang along…,"_

At the last note, a sob escaped from Luisa's mouth and tears fell from her eyes. She stopped playing the guitar and lowered it down to the ground. She felt Enrique wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair, hiding his own tears.

Elena covered her face as she began to cry. Her husband hugged her and shed tears.

The rest of the family looked at each other with watery eyes and heavy hearts.

"Lo siento," Luisa's voice broke as she rubbed her eyes. "I thought I would be able to play that song without breaking down!"

"I would not be able to do it either," Enrique sniffled.

"Maybe it's best if we wait for another year or two before we could play Miguel's songs," Carmen suggested.

"But we can't wait for another eight years!" Abel protested. "They're part of Miguel. If we don't play them, he'll be forgotten!"

"Don't be stupid, brother!" Rosa snapped. "His photo is on the ofrenda, he's not being forgotten!"

"Why you little…,"

"That's enough both of you!" Berto shouted. "Do you want to ruin the holiday?"

"Why don't we all sit down and eat?" Elena suggested. "Our ancestors should be here in any minute." Everybody agreed and each solemn Rivera took a seat.

Once they did, Elena scanned the whole table and noticed that one particular family member was absent.

"Franco, have you seen Socorro?"

"No," her husband answered. "Not since this afternoon!"

Upon hearing their cousin's name, Manny and Benny shifted in their seats. It's past sunset and they don't know why she's not back yet!

"Boys?" Franco asked, making the twins jump. "Have you seen her?"

"Uhh...si!" Benny answered, after being elbowed by Manny to answer right away. She went to buy sugar skulls for us!"

"Lots of them!" Manny piped up.

"How long ago was it?" Luisa asked.

"An hour ago."

Their aunt almost dropped her glass of water. "An hour!?"

"We told her to be back before the holiday!" The boys blurted.

"Dios mios!" Elena whispered. She looked like she was about to faint.

Her son and daughter-in-law quickly rose from the table and dashed toward the gate calling out frantically for their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile the deceased Riveras walked through the gate.

"Wow, the hacienda looks so decorative!" Miguel breathed, as he soaked in the papel picados and the lanterns.

"I know!" Tia Rosita smiled. "The decorations look so colorful!"

"That's what you said last year!" Victoria groaned.

"Oh, let them be," Julio chuckled, patting his daughter gently, on her spine. His chuckles turned into shock when he saw his grandson and granddaughter-in-law sprinting, looking distressed.

"SOCORRO! SOCORRO!"

"Mama!? Papa!?" Miguel asked, worriedly as they ran through him and the Rosita.

"Que pasa?" Imelda wondered.

"I don't know but let's go and see," Hector replied as he and his wife followed after Luisa and Enrique.

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with Baby Coco!" Victoria observed. The rest tagged along after the matriarch and the patriarch. They all stopped in front of their hacienda as they watched Miguel's parents calling for their daughter non-stop.

"Oh Enrique, we can't find Baby Coco!" Luisa wailed, as she threw her face against her husband's chest

"QUE!?" Miguel shouted, fearing the worst.

Imelda gasped, horrified.

"Oh no…," Hector whispered, feeling the same.

The rest of the family looked equally shocked and Dante gave sad whimpers. Their little Socorro was missing!?

Berto ran as fast as he could, to see what he can do to help.

"BERTO, CALL THE POLICE!" Enrique yelled, while holding his sobbing wife.

Berto nodded and ran to get the phone.

"Where is my sister? Where is my sister?" Miguel cried. He sobbed into his great-great grandfather's torso while his great-great grandmother put her hand around the boy's head. "Where is my sister?"

Hector and Imelda shared a very worried look. What could have happened to their youngest great-great grandchild? Wherever she is, they will find her and bring her home!


	6. Chapter 6

Rumble!

Rumble!

Rumble!

Socorro didn't know how long she had been in that sack. Her kidnappers had been swinging the bag so much that the girl rocked back and forth. She had spent several minutes kicking and screaming. Somebody or someone was supposed to come and stop whoever's carrying her. But her cries only fell on deaf ears. Her voice became so hoarse that she had to take a break from screaming. Socorro was so tired from screaming and all that rumbling that she leaned her head against the cotton and sighed. What was she going to do?

Then she felt herself being dropped lightly on the ground. An idea hit Socorro. She rolled inside the bag and continued to roll. The girl rolled and rolled and rolled until she fell out what felt like a trolley. She was relieved that she could no longer hear the voices of her kidnappers.

* * *

The trolley pulled up to an alley. Marco and Margarita hopped off.

"Can't wait to see Ernesto!" Marco chuckled. He stared up at an old abandoned warehouse, which have the words, 'THE EX-GREATEST MUSICIAN LIVES HERE' written on it. "Just wait until Ernesto sees what we got for him!"

"Um, can we wait a bit longer?" his sister asked sheepishly.

"Por que?" the dead boy frowned, turning to his sister.

"I-I-I-"

"You what?"

"I lost the bag," Margarita said hesitantly. She felt her brother slapping her in the face.

"You lost the bag!?" he yelled at her. "How could you lose the freaking bag!?"

"Hey, I was freaking tired, okay?" the girl shouted back. "I just wanted to relax on the bus without carrying something!"

Marco slapped his sister again.

"You don't let go of bags, ever!" He sighed and kicked a nearby rock. "Now what the heck am I going to tell Ernesto?"

"Tell me what?" a smooth and charismatic voice asked, startling the skeleton guy and the cursed girl. They had not seen Ernesto De la Cruz walking behind them, due to being deep in conversation. The former musician looked as he did in his glory days but his mariachi suit had been turning into rags. His bones were yellow and his hair was messy. Despite that, he still had an air of arrogance. "Tell me what?" He asked again. This time, his voice was getting impatient.

"My stupid sister lost that Rivera brat that we tried to bring to you!" Margo grumbled, preparing himself for punishment. To his surprise, his master didn't yell.

"Oh is that all?" Ernesto chuckled. He whistled and three seconds later, his three green chihuahuas appeared. "My pets will help you find her!"

"But Ernesto, we put her in a sack!" Margarita said glumly. "I don't know where I had put my sack, when we were in that trolley!"

"Do you have something that she touched?"

Margarita quickly, pulled out a red gatorade bottle from her purse. It was the same one that she had tricked Socorro into drinking. "Si, I do!" Marco snatched the bottle away from her and put it close to the dogs. One of them sniffed it and gave a howl.

"My dogs can follow her scent to where you two lost her. Just follow her scent and you should be able to find her." Ernesto explained. "Remember, get her before she finds her family! She is the key to getting my revenge on Hector!"

"And she is the key to my revenge on Miguel!" Marco chuckled evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

Through the hustle and bustle of skeletons celebrating Dias Dos Muertos, nobody seemed to notice the moving bag. The bag kept rolling and rolling through the streets. It passed by the Plaza (which had been renamed to Hector Rivera Plaza). Then the bag rolled onto the docks. It tipped over the edge of the dock and fell. Socorro braced for herself, hoping that she would land on something soft.

After what seemed like thirty minutes or so, the girl felt the strong that was tied around the sack, loosening up. When the string finally loosened by itself, Socorro climbed out of the bag.

She found herself near the shore. There was a town but instead of houses, there were tents and shacks. The girl cautiously walked toward the area, hoping to find someone-anybody-that could take her home!

"What sort of place is this?" she asked herself, as she scanned the area. She was startled at the sight of a skeleton couple walking by. "I don't think I am in Mexico anymore…,"

Suddenly a skeleton boy in black rags spotted her. "Oh my gosh! A living human being is here!"

Another skeleton man saw Socorro as well. "She is from the Land of the Living!"

"Now's our chance!" said a skeleton woman in pink rags.

Before Socorro knew it, many skeletons crowded around her with their photos.

"Please help me, mija!" said one skeleton woman holding her photo.

"I need help too!" another skeleton said grabbing her by the shoulders. They were all talking at once.

"Please!"

"My Family is forgetting me!"

Put my photo on my ofrenda!"

"Please help me!"

The girl was confused and scared. What were those people talking about?

I don't understand! She thought. What should I do!?

Just then, a tall skeleton boy jumped in front of her. He slapped the skeletons with his arm (which was detached from his body). "Hey back off you idiots!" He shouted as he continue to beat them. As the He skeletons finally ran away from him. The boy turned to the living girl. "Hey little girl, are you all right?"

He looked to be sixteen years old, had teal eyes, and had spiked hair that was dyed in purple and green. He also had a nose ring.

The girl nervously, stepping backwards, felt herself lose her balance. She would have fallen on her back if the skeleton boy hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her up so quickly.

"Whoa there! Whatever's the matter?" He asked, smiling.

"You're not going to eat my brain, are you?" Socorro gulped. Manny and Benny had warned her that skeletons eat organs if humans ever came across them!

The teenaged skeleton laughed.

"Nonsense! I don't even need organs anymore! If I were a zombie, that would make sense but I am only bones!"

"Where am I, Senor?"

"Why you are in Shantytown, part of the Land of the Dead!" The boy answered, as he led her down the street. "This town is for poor souls who have no family to go to for the holiday-someone like me!"

Many emotions ran through Socorro's mind. Land of the Dead? Shantytown? No wonder why she's seeing skeletons everywhere!

"Oh, I can't believe this!" she cried, putting her hands to her face. "I can't believe this!"

"What, you never heard of the Land of the Dead?"

"Of course I've heard about it, Senor!" The girl said annoyed. She had heard stories of the Land of the Dead from her Abuelita. And from her spotty mementoes from her infancy, her brother.

"I just didn't expect to come to this place so soon!"

"Neither did I," her rescuer spoke. "You are the only living human I have seen here. People usually die to come here. So how did you get here without dying?"

The eleven-year-old thought back to what happened. All she recalled was buying sugar skulls for her family. While walking home from the shop, she was stopped by a strange girl who asked her to look for her missing dog. When they couldn't find missing dog at the graveyard, she got worried and thirsty.

When the skeleton boy asked Socorro if she stole something from the dead, that's when the realization sunk in. The strange girl and her deceased brother's gatorade! She was tricked into taking something from the dead!

"I really should have never taken that sip!" She whispered to herself. She turned to the Skeleton boy. "Please you gotta help me! I want to go home!"

"Of course!" her new friend replied. "Anything for you! As long as you stay close to me, I will help you get home!"

"You will? Oh gracias!" The girl beamed, hugging her strange friend.

"Me llamo Socorro! Como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Roberto!"

"Well Roberto, why did you rescue me?" she asked, suspiciously. "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know how it feels to be stuck in a place and wishing that you could go somewhere."

"But we just met-you don't know me!"

They passed a couple more tents down. "What does it matter whether we just met or not?" Roberto asked. "I had to rescue you because I know how crazy these people could be!" He began to sing.

"This town is not a nice place  
For little chicas, all alone  
There are lots of twists and corners  
That could lead to the unknown  
Let me guide your way  
And I'll be sure to help you through  
You could really use a friend out here  
And luckily for you  
I'm the friend that you need  
When you're lost and don't know what to do  
I'm your pal, your amigo  
Useful and resourceful, too!"

As the two passed by a fruit stand, Socorro was so caught up in the song that she failed to see Roberto stealing a few oranges from the fruit stand. When they came to a deck by the black sea, Roberto handed her an orange, which she took it, thanking him.

"And my help, you'll concede  
Is a plus, guaranteed  
You can call and I'll come running  
Just follow my lead

Cuz I'm the friend you need!"

Roberto tossed the two remaining oranges to skeleton sailors.

"He's a friend!" A one skeleton sailor said.

"Quite a friend!" Another piped up.

"He's a friend, indeed!" They both chanted, before eating their oranges.

The teenaged boy took the girl through a bridge that led to another part of Shantytown. Socorro came across an alley full of black and blue bats with horns. As they flew out, she shielded herself but was saved by Roberto who used an umbrella to cover her from the bats. As they continued walking, Socorro accidentally stepped on a mud puddle. There was so much mud that it was hard for her to wipe it off her shoes! Her new friend pulled out a long red carpet, allowing her to walk on it.

"You need a bud to spot the danger  
A pal to stop the creep  
A chum, and not a stranger, to assist  
You need a bro who is cunning  
That can help you take the leap  
A friend who knows what's lying in the mist  
Don't fear these darkened alleys  
They're scary, yes, I know  
Why, you could use a friend  
To protect you wherever you go  
And such a dazzling beauty  
Covered in dirt and muck  
But now, your fate is changing  
Now you are in luck!"

Roberto spun the living girl round and round as he continued to sing. Socorro smiled as she began to trust him. He was so charming!

"Cuz I'm the friend that you need  
When you're lost and don't know what to do  
I'm your pal, your amigo  
Lookin' out for friends like you  
And my help, you'll concede  
Is a plus, guaranteed  
Just call and I'll come running  
We'll say it's agreed!"

Roberto led the dancing girl into his tent. As he closed the sheets, the skeleton quickly whispered to his neighbor, slipping him a note.

"Here, tell my friend, Arturo, 'My place, twenty minutes.' I've got something that will magically erase all my debt."

Roberto stepped into the tent and sang out his last note.

"Cuz I'm the friend you need!"

"He's a friend," Socorro sang. "Quite a friend! He's a friend, indeed!"

With someone by her side, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Author's Notes: The song Roberto sang was "I'm the Friend you Need" from My Little Pony the Movie.**


	8. Chapter 8

Police sirens flashed at the Rivera household. The living family had given information about their daughter to the police. The deceased Riveras only stood by, listening in to the conversation.

"...She was supposed to come back with sugar skulls," Manny recalled.

"But then she never came back," Benny finished.

"She always comes home on time!" Tia Carmen added. "So when she didn't come right away-well that's when we knew something was wrong!"

"How long ago did she leave?" Officer Lopez asked.

"About two hours ago!" Enrique answered. "Can you please help us?"

"Please find my daughter!" Luisa pleaded.

"We will do everything we can to find her," the Chief assured them. He bid them farewell and left.

Even the whole family knew they should wait for the police to bring back news, they were too impatient. Nor were they the ones to sit around and do nothing. Elena and Franco organized a search party. They needed to help Enrique and Luisa find their daughter.

Hector and Imelda had gone with Enrique, Luisa, Berto, Carmen and Gloria, to downtown.

Miguel, Dante, Rosita, Victoria, Oscar and Felipe had stayed with Rosa, Abel, Manny, Benny, and Flora. They would search in their neighborhood.

Mama Coco, Papa Julio went with Abuelita, and Papa Franco to the plaza.

* * *

"Baby Coco!" Abel called.

"Baby Coco!" Flora hollered.

"Baby Coco where are you?" Rosa shouted.

"Baby Coco!" Miguel called. "Oh where could she be?" The skeleton boy felt his whole world was collapsing. His sister was missing. Missing. Why didn't she come home? He scanned around his old neighborhood. He peeked in to see if she was at Senor Garcia's house. He was a kind man who used to always give him candy. But his sister was not his house. Nor was she at Senora Murphy's house. Where could she have gone to?"

"Don't worry Miguel!" said Felipe trying to be optimistic. "Maybe she is still at the candy store."

"If she was at the candy store, then why didn't she come home?" Oscar challenged him.

"Who made you the Detective?" Felipe retorted. The two began to bicker over whether or not their niece was at the candy store.

Rolling his eyes at their nonsense, Miguel went over to check on how the others in his group were doing. He saw his cousins and Flora asking each living person if they've seen her. Sadly, none of them haven't.

He spotted Tia Rosita and Tia Victoria looking at a group of girls that were about his sister's age.

"Did you find her?"

"Oh Miguelito, I am afraid not," Rosita said sadly. "None of them are our Baby Coco."

The boy's nonexistent heart sank.

His aunt put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her. She can't be that far."

"I hope you are right," He said softly. When he looked at her hand, he couldn't help but notice how yellow it was becoming.

"Tia Rosita, what is wrong with your hand?"

Roaita quickly pulled her hand away.

"Nada!" She said a bit too quickly. Her face looked ashamed.

"Tia, we may as well tell him," Victoria sighed, as she unrolled her sleeve. Her arm was also looking yellow.

Miguel gasped. "I don't understand! How could you two be in danger of being forgotten?"

"We are not the only ones," Rosita said sadly. On cue, Felipe and Oscar joined the group and revealed their yellow bones to Miguel.

"That's why we have been wearing long sleeved shirts these days," Oscar said gravely.

"But I still do not understand how this happened," Miguel said feeling a bit upset. Their photos have been on the ofrenda for years and their stores were being passed down. So what's going on now? "Do Papa Hector, Mama Imelda, Mama Coco, and Papa Julio know?"

"No and you cannot tell them!" Victoria told him. "Promise?"

"I promise," Miguel said solemnly.

While they were talking, Dante had been sniffing around the grass. He whimpered when he could not find Socorro's scent. Miguel patted him on the head gently with a sad smile. Just then, Dante sniffed at something. He found her scent which headed toward downtown. The dog grabbed Miguel's sleeve, startling him.

"Ah Dante!"

The dog took off pulling a surprised Miguel with him.

"Where's Dante taking Miguelito to?" Rosita asked as she, Victoria, and the twins followed them.

"Maybe to the dog food store!" Óscar chuckled.

"Or to chase hamsters!" Felipe giggled.

"Wherever it is, I hope it is mportant!" Victoria grumbled, knowing how silly the dog could be.

* * *

"Little me!" Mama Coco called. "Where are you?" She scanned around the crowd and spotted her husband, talking to other skeletons. Everyone from her family has been to the plaza. She just hoped her youngest great granddaughter would be here.

"Julio, have you found her?"

"No," her husband sighed, wearily. "I have been asking anyone if they had seen her but they said they haven't!"

"Oh if only we could talk to the living," Coco groaned. "They would tell us where she has gone!"

"Yes, that's the downside of death," Julio chuckled sadly.

Franco and Elena weren't having much luck either. No one knew where Socorro went. Nor did they see her.

"Oh what if something terrible happened to her?" Elena fretted. "What if she is not alive?"

"Don't say that, mi amor," Franco assured her. "Maybe she got lost on the way home!" He too was worried but he was trying to stay strong for his wife's sake.

"But mi amor, it's not like for Baby Coco to disappear!" Elena cried. "What if she-no I refuse to think that she could have died the same way her brother or tatarabuelo did!" She began to sob. "Not another tragedy!" She felt her husband enveloping his arms around her as she continued to cry.

"Poor Elena," Mama Coco murmured. If only she could give her daughter and son-in-law a great big hug. Anything to comfort them!

She heard her husband yelling in pain as he gripped his arm. Not that pain again!

"Julio, what's wrong?" his wife asked, worried.

Before he could hide his arm from her, Coco grabbed it and looked at it. She saw that his bones were yellow. His hand felt loose.

"It doesn't hurt much," he said, trying to sound like he's okay. "Just a little bit of pain."

"Mi amor, your bones have been becoming less white and more yellow," Coco whispered sadly. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know," her husband answered. "I think I am in danger of being forgotten."

"But I have put up your photo on the ofrenda and has passed down your stories!" His wife cried, her voice breaking. Her husband quickly pulled her into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault!" he assured her. "You did everything well. I don't know why this is happening but let's worry about that later. Let's focus on finding Baby Coco!"

* * *

"Baby Coco!" Héctor shouted.

"Baby Coco!" Imelda hollered.

The patriarch and matriarch had been searching everywhere in downtown. They checked every shop and no one has ever seen the girl.

They even asked people around.

Luckily the candy shop was still open. The owner was about to lock the door when he saw the Riveras (just the living ones) approaching towards him.

"I am sorry but the shop is closed today. Come back tomorrow at 9am."

"We are not here for candy," Enrique explained. "Have you seen my daughter Socorro Rivera?"

At first the owner looked confused. But when Enrique summarizes what happened, the owner began to understand.

He took the family inside his shop (Hector and Imelda followed quietly inside, of course). He looked over his copy of the receipts. One of them showed the name of Socorro Rivera.

"Ah Si," the owner replied. "I remember that chica. She was one of my last customers for the day!"

As he was talking to the family, Hector took a spiritual copy of the recipes and showed it to his wife.

"Okay so we know she did go to the candy store-just like she promised!"

"Yes but Hector, we still don't know why she didn't come home afterwards!"

The couple listened into their descendants asking the candy owner questions.

"Did you see where she went after leaving your store?" Enrique asked.

"No, I am sorry," the owner apologized. "I assumed she went home but I did not see which way she took."

The living Riveras deflated.

* * *

When the Riveras departed the candy shop, own question ran through their heads. Now what?

"What are we going to do?" Luisa cried.

"I don't know but I am not giving up!" Enrique said as he hugged his wife. "We'll keep looking!"

Hector heard his wife releasing a sad sigh.

"We are stuck!"

"No mi amor!" Her husband quickly replied putting his arms around her. "We will just have to look further."

"I know," Imelda sighed. "I just hope we can find her before the holiday ends!"

"So do I."

Where could their youngest descendant be?


	9. Chapter 9

"I apologize for the state of mi casa ," said Roberto as Socorro followed him further into his tent. "But I wasn't expecting company." The place was not quite as big as Socorro's home but it was bigger than her Girl Scouts camping tent. There were colorful Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A shelf that contained books on music. Musical instruments such as an electrical guitar, a trombone, a trumpet, a flute, a drum, and a violin were laid out nicely on the wall. Song sheets were scattered around a few music stacks that contained songbooks.

"Wow, eres musico?" the girl asked, impressed.

"Si, I am!" Roberto smiled in a charming way. He picked up a trumpet. "I used to be the best trumpet player when I was alive!" He played a couple of notes, that were high and energetic. "Impressive, no?"

"It sounds a lot like American Jazz!" Socorro beamed.

"How about you? Are you a musician, too?" Roberto asked.

The girl smiled, she loved talking about her musical career.

"Oh yes!"

"What instrument do you play?" the strange friend offered to let her borrow one of his instruments.

"Usually, I sing songs, but I can play a guitar."

Roberto lended the human girl his electric guitar. Although it was different from a string guitar, the girl still felt confident to play it. She strummed out a couple of notes with passion.

"Rock on!" Roberto shouted triumphantly. The two musicians continued playing musical notes together. It was the most fun that Socorro had in a long time.

* * *

Somewhere in Shantytown, three little green chihuahuas were sniffing through the streets. Marco walked around very menacingly, using his glowing black stick to electrify any skeleton that bothered him. He hated this town. Shantytown was the place that he used to live in before he moved in with Ernesto. His sister followed him behind. She had been quiet during the trip. The skeletons looked so spooky, that she felt she was in a horror movie!

"Please help us!" One old man asked. "Give us some of your offering!"

"Callate, you riff raff!" He bellowed, punching the man in the face, sending his bones flying everywhere. Some of the smaller part of bones flew in Margarita's hair.

"Eww, gross!" She shouted, furiously, trying to shake them out of her hair.

One huge and buff skeleton, named Jorge, approached in their view. He was dressed in ragged gray overall, had a black mustache, and a tattered hat.

"Oye, who do you think you are, striding in as if you were Aztec royalty?" He yelled, pointing at Marco.

The dead 22-year-old just simply stuck his nostrils up in the air.

"I'm looking for the living girl," he responded, cooly. "She's about eleven years old, with medium-length black hair, brown eyes, and wears a blue headband. Her name is Socorro Rivera. Do you know where she is?"

Jorge scowled.

"Why should we tell you? What's in it for us?"

The other shantytown residents nodded too, asking the same question.

A small brown bag was given from Marco to the overgrown skeleton. Jorge opened the bag and discovered 1,000 pesos. "All right, I'll tell you. She was seen with the town hero, Roberto."

"Tell me where does Roberto live?" Marco smirked. Miguel's little sister is closer than he expected.

* * *

Socorro and Roberto had just finished an hour of singing and playing music.

"You sang so beautifully!" Roberto commented her.

Socorro blushed. "Oh gracias," she quickly turned the subject back to him. "You were wonderful too! Your family must have been proud of you!"

Roberto's smile turned upside down.

"Oh I wish I could say that but….they...are not." He lowered his instrument to the ground and sat down in his bed, which was a hammock.

The girl's smile turned into a look of concern. "Why not?" She asked, softly. She placed her guitar back where it was. Then, the girl jumped into the hammock and sat down next to her friend.

"My family thinks music is a curse!" The skeleton musician grumbled. "My distant cousin banned music all because her husband left her for a music tour and never came back!" He turned to the eleven year old. "Pretty stupid if you ask me. Just because your husband abandoned you, doesn't mean I can't play music! When I told my parents I wanted to be a musician, they were scared! They were afraid of what the rest of the family would think!"

"So how did you become a musician despite the family ban?" the child inquired. "Did they change their minds?"

"They didn't change their minds. I ran away to pursue my dream," Roberto answered gravely. "They wanted me to give up on music and follow thier "family expectations." I bought a trumpet instead of a coat just to show them that I was not going to listen to them anymore!

I couldn't live a life without my musical talent. It's in my bones! So I ran away. I lived a long time among the Jazz bands before I died of a drug overdose." His eyes began to water. He blinked his eyes so tears wouldn't fall. "But I didn't live long enough to become famous. Now I am being forgotten by my family all because of that stupid music ban! If my parents really loved me more than they hated music, my photo would have been on the ofrenda!"

The girl began to feel compassion for the skeleton boy. She couldn't believe the drama that he had to go through in life. Socorro put her arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry."

Roberto was caught off guard by the girl's sudden gesture. He patted her hands and smiled, after quickly recovering from his shock. "Oh don't be," he said. "As long as my fanbase remembers me, I should be fine." He quickly changed the subject, before his new friend could ask him another question. "How about you? Are you a musician too?"

The girl smiled, she loved talking about her musical career.

"Oh yes! I've been a musician since I was a baby!"

The boy leaned closer to her. "Really? Do tell!"

"Well, my family has always loved music, as long as I can remember. They are all musicians! Cousin Abel played the accordion, his wife, Flora played the guitar, Cousin Rosa played the violin, Papa can play the bass and the guitar, and my Mama, she sings soprano, my Abuelita-"

Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Roberto laughed, cutting her off, much to Socorro's annoyance. "Every single of your family member is a musician!? WOW!"

"Yes, before you so rudely interrupted!" the girl huffed.

"Sorry," the boy chuckled, nervously. "It's just amazing that your family seems to be the complete opposite of mine. And that they all inspired you to become a musician yourself!"

"Actually, there is one musician in the family that really inspired me," Socorro replied.

"Oh, and who is that?"

"My late brother, Miguel!" the girl beamed.

Roberto's eyes widened. Miguel!? "Miguel, huh?" Where had he heard that name before? "You don't mean 'Miguel Rivera,' do you?"

"Oh yes!" the child nodded. "I bought a bag of sugar skulls for him and my ancestors for Dia Dos Muertos!" She pulled out a bag from her pocket, and showed it to him. "I was going to put them on the family ofrenda once I get home!" Her smile faltered, as she recalled the night. "Until that woman kidnapped me!" A shiver ran down her spine. She shook that thought away, not wanting to dwell on it. The girl poured a few pieces of candy and placed them into Roberto's hand. "Here, you can have some."

The teenaged skeleton was surprised.

"What's the catch?" he asked, suspiciously.

"No catch," Socorro shook her head. "Just a small gift for your heroism."

"Oh...how...sweet." He didn't feel like a hero. "Your family must be worried."

"Si, and I do hope to get home soon. You will help me, right?"

But Roberto didn't seem to be paying any attention to her anymore. His eyes were darting around like someone might jump out at him in any second.

"Roberto?"

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. Roberto's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He began to ushering the confused child to the back of his tent.

"Socorro, you need to get out of here!"

"Por que?"

Just then, a large yellow skeleton in a black coat, burst into the tent.

"Heeeeere's Arturo!" The man, Arturo, looked at the girl that made her look uncomfortable. "Ah si, she would make a fine slave for one of those well-remembered skeletons!" He gestured the girl to a black carriage that had bars around it. It's driver was dressed in all black with a black top hat. "Well hop on the cart, little senorita!" Arutro sneered.

It didn't take long for Socorro to figure out what was going on.

"You!" she turned angrily to Roberto who looked ashamed. "You were going to sell me!?"

"No, not anymore!"

"What do you mean, not anymore!"

Roberto faced the slave driver, hoping to talk sense into him.

"Por favor senor, don't take the girl! How about I give you something else to pay off my debt, like-like-" he desperately, looked around for something that was of value. "Like my musical guitar from from 1992!"

"Sorry senor but that will not do!"

"Pero senor!"

As the two argued, something or someone caught Socorro's eye. Looking ahead, in front of the black carriage, it was a skeleton with spikey black hair and a human with red hair. Too bad they saw her, too.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" Marco chuckled, darkly.

The girl gasped. How did they find her?

Marco and Margarita made their way toward the tent, along with the three green dogs.

"Perdoname senors-"

Arturo and Roberto stopped arguing and looked directly at the intruder. The former grabbed Margarita's face.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Let go of my face, you creep!"

"This human is worth more than the other one!" the slave driver marveled. "What tricks can you do?"

Unamused, Margarita stomped her foot on the skeleton's shoe. Arturo let out a huge yell and clutched his injured foot as he hopped on his good one. "Ow, ow! My foot! My foot!" He was soon zapped by Marco's stick. After being electrified, he fell flat to the ground.

"Good job, hermana," Marco grinned. He turned to the rebel musician who had a guilty look on his face. "Now tell us. Where is that girl?"

"Girl? What girl?" Roberto stepped aside to reveal...nothing. His frown turned into a smirk. "No one here!"

But Margarita just happened to see a certain brown boot, that flipped the tent opening of the back door, while making her escape.

"There she goes!" she cried.

"Well don't just stand here, get her now!" Marco snapped.

* * *

Socorro had never ran so much in her entire life! This was much more intense than running three to five laps at school!

Dashing through the streets of Shantytown, she tried to find something that looked like an exit or a hiding place, at least.

Turning a corner, Socorro ran into a makeup shop.

Her kidnappers saw her turning the corner but by the time they did, they didn't see where she went, and ran past the makeup shop.

Five minutes later, Socorro stepped outside the shop. But you would have to look closely to recognize her. Her face was covered with white mascara and black eyeshadow. A kind woman, who had known Hector Rivera, had put it on her so she could easily get around without being stared at. She had wished the girl good luck.

Socorro took down a straight path from the makeup shop. Her kidnappers weren't the only ones she had to watch out for. That gross slave trader might be onto her, too! As she jogged through the streets, she was spotted by Marco!

"Ah ha!" he yelled.

The girl gasped but sprinted away from her before he could ever reach her. She was faster than him!

"Get her!" the kidnapper commanded to his comrades.

Socorro took a couple turns and came upon the stairs. She quickly ran down, making sure that she didn't trip. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a deck where on boat was located.

It had a captain on board, along with a skeleton woman with two sailors.

"Por favor, let me get on!" she called. The captain heard her distressed voice and yelped when he saw her flesh.

"Sure thing, lassy!" The captain saluted. "Hop on board!"

Socorro immediately entered into the boat and pleaded with him to start the boat.

"All right, but why?" the captain asked.

"Hey, wasn't this the one that Roberto was hanging out with?" one of the sailors asked.

"Please help me! I was kidnapped and I need to find my family!" she begged.

Not too far from her were Marco and Margarita coming down.

The girl's eyes widened when it seemed that their kidnappers were getting close to the boat. After pressing a few buttons, the captain turned the wheel and the boat took off, just in time!

Now Marco, Margarita, and the three dogs were left on the deck.

"Curses!" Marco yelled. "Margarita swim!"

"I can't swim!" his sister cried. "I don't know how!"

"Then how the heck am I supposed to capture that little brat?" His sister would have made a snarky remark if he didn't cut her off. "Never mind! I'll think of something! Where can I find another boat?" Marco pondered. If not, he must find another way to get that girl!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Land of the Living, Dante was leading Miguel to the cemetery.

"Dante, slow down!" He hollered.

The Rivera boy was confused that his dog was taking him there.

Finally, after going through many graves and offerings (the twins made sure everybody avoided the creepy "fish taco" man), the Rivera clan reached a gravesite that belonged to no other than Marco.

"Why are we here?" Tia Victoria asked, feeling annoyed. She didn't see how this was helping.

Dante barked a couple of times and growled at the gravestone.

"Don't be silly, Dante!" Miguel said, firmly. "Why would my sister visit the site of my enemy?" His thoughts turned sour. If anyone asked Miguel if he knew Marco, the young musician would answer yes. Oh, he remembered him very well. How they used to be best friends in school despite Miguel was three years younger than him. How they used to be big fans of Ernesto De La Cruz until Miguel discovered that the celebrity murdered his tatarabuelo. How their friendship fell apart when he tried to tell his friend the truth. He thought Marco would understand him but he was wrong.

Papa Julio and Mama Coco just appeared.

"Mija, have you found her?" Mama Coco asked Victoria.

"No, Mama," her daughter sighed, sadly. "I don't see her anywhere."

"That silly dog thinks she's here!" Felipe chuckled, pointing to Dante, who was still barking to the confused Miguel.

"Why would she be here all by herself?" Papa Julio questioned.

"Maybe it was to put our offerings on our graves instead of on the family ofrenda," Rosita guessed.

"No, that would not be the reason," Mama Coco shook her head. "Baby Coco always leaves our offerings only on the ofrenda."

Dante jumped onto Marco's bottles of gatorades and sniffed through them. He picked one gatorade and ate it. Then he spat it out and jumped up and down.

"Dante, what are you trying to say?" Miguel asked, shrugging his shoulders. "No comprendo."

"Perdoname, perdoname!" an unfamiliar feminine voice called to the Rivera clan. Miguel turned to see a skeleton woman in a 1900s pink dress with a matching hat. "Are you looking for a human girl that was about eleven years old? With a blue headband?"

"Si and si!" Miguel answered, quickly.

"I saw her at this grave with a woman with red hair!" the skeleton in a pink dress added. "The woman with the red hair told the girl to drink one of these bottles and the next thing I know, she became transparent, like us!"

"Que!?" the Rivera clan shouted, half-shocked and half-confused.

"It's true!" another voice piped up. This one belonged to a tall skeleton man who was dressed as a butcher from the 1920s. "We saw a living girl becoming transparent, after being tricked to steal from the dead!"

"Well, what happened next?" Mama Coco asked.

"Did you see where she went?" Miguel inquired.

"After she drank from one of the bottles, the woman with the red hair and a skeleton with spikey hair, threw her into a sack and disappeared!"

MIguel gasped horribly. "No, no, no, no, no!" Not his sister! His sweet and innocent sister!

"No, it can't be!" Tia Rosita cried. "Who would kidnap our Baby Coco?"

"I have a feeling that she is in the Land of the Dead!" the butcher said, sympathetically.

"Do you the names of the kidnappers?" Papa Julio inquired.

"No, but whoever they are, they were working for Ernesto De La Cruz! Because I heard the guy telling the girl, to 'let's go to Ernesto De La Cruz!'"

"Oh no wonder we couldn't find her!" Miguel groaned. Not wasting any time, Dante quickly led Miguel to the bridge! The rest of the Rivera clan followed them.

When they finally reached the bridge, only Miguel and Dante took a few steps forward. They stopped when they realized the family wasn't following them.

"Guys, what are you waiting for? Vanamos!"

"Shouldn't one of us tell Mama Imelda and Papa Hector-" Felipe started.

"- where we are going?" Oscar finished. "Or bring them along?"

"We don't have any time!" Miguel spoke loudly. "I don't know how much time she has left before she turns into a skeleton for good!"

"But perhaps they could send her home!" Tia Rosita added. 'Just like they did with you years ago!"

"But if Papa Hector and Mama Imelda came along, Ernesto will hurt them!" Miguel argued. "What if he was using my sister to get revenge on them?"

"He has a point," Mama Coco shivered. "I don't want my parents to be hurt by him, like last time!"

"Then let's go!" Julio agreed. He turned to the twins. "Don't say anything!" Afterwards, Julio, his wife, sister, and daughter followed Miguel and Dante who ran through the bridge.

"Wait, what are we supposed to say?" The twins hollered. But their voices fell on deaf ears. Felipe and Oscar deflated.

"Oh this is such a stupid idea!" Felipe groaned. "This is the best plan that Miguel could come up with?"

"He's trying to protect Papa Hector and Mama Imelda from Ernesto De La Douchebag," Oscar pointed out. "If we bring them along, he would probably ruin them like he did last time."

"Si, but they are going to freak out!" Felipe cried. "Are we always the ones that have to face their wrath, whenever the children are going to do something secretive? I don't know what's worse: Imelda's boot or Hector's 'the stare'!"

"Well, hopefully they can find Baby Coco and send her home before sunrise!"

"Or better, before Papa Hector and Mama Imelda find out!"

* * *

**Author's notes: Roberto was inspired by a character who is a distant cousin of Imelda and Miguel. It was mentioned that he rebelled the music ban by buying a trumpet instead of a coat to keep warm during winter. He was used as an example of how music can ruin the family. Although he was omitted from the film, I thought he would be an interesting character.**

**I hope this wasn't confusing but in case it was, let me explain. Miguel just found out that his sister was kidnapped and taken to the Land of the Dead. He doesn't know who kidnapped her but he knows that the kidnapper works for Ernesto De La Cruz. He wasn't thinking straight. He believed that Ernesto is using his sister to lure Hector and Imelda into his trap. To protect them, he decided to go and save his sister by himself. The other relatives came along because they wanted to protect Miguel. The twins only stayed because they didn't want to leave Imelda and Hector behind. (They just wish they didn't have to keep Miguel's plan a secret from the couple). **


End file.
